Like Father, Like Daughter
by emmasunicorns
Summary: AU. Regina Mills is the principal of Storybrooke's school. Emma is a new student on her third year who has recently moved with her father. What happens when David finds a new job in the place Emma least expected? #SwanQueen #EvilCharming #SwanFire #GoldenSwan #GoldenQueen
1. Chapter 1

The home was silent.

From what he could observe, the kitchen looked exactly like the previous night, except for a cup which was now on the table. Probably someone had used it not so long ago.

He came up to first floor and reached Emma's new bedroom without any difficulty even though he was still new to the environment.

Fortunately for him, the door was not completely closed.

He made it through the clothes and many other colorful things on the ground and approached the princess's bed.

She was sleeping deeply, the sheets were covering her legs while her hair was wildly spread on her very comfortable pillow.

He got near her face claiming for attention hoping she could wake up and love him like every morning.

She didn't stir even a eyelash when he touched her face, so he started to call her.

«Fuck», Emma blurted.

She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table while her heart started to race fast.

«I overslept! I'm going to be late, I'm going to—DAAAAD?! Where are you? Why didn't you wake me up?» Emma looked at her cat, still meowing on her bed. She caressed his little head, and he seemed to calm down a little.

«What would I do without you, Baelfire?» the white creature sat on her pillow watching her picking up some clothes from the floor until disappearing into the bathroom.

Emma tried her best to get prepared in the least time possible, and when she thought she looked decent she got out of her bathroom and made it to the kitchen.

«Dad, where are you?»

David was obviously not at home, but Emma didn't have time to look for him. She picked an apple from the fridge and went outside, totally missing the little piece of paper on the table.

Regina was furious.

She couldn't believe that people could be so disrespectful and unprofessional. Professor Jones had called her the previous night announcing he would have been abroad for the entire semester.

 _An occasion I cannot waste, love_ he had said, with the tone of someone who had been drinking a lot. And now she was in need of a new substitute, and she knew it was impossible to find one for the day.

A nock on the door woke her from her thoughts. She smoothed her hair and looked at her reflection in the compact mirror on her desk before telling the person outside to come in.

«Principal, I may have found the perfect substitute for professor Jones.»

Professor Gold walked in with his cane smirking as usual like he was always one step ahead of others.

She knew Gold was way too excited to have gotten rid of the colleague. She never understood why he didn't like the man, but she kept her curiosity apart and replaced it with amusement every time the two interacted. Mr. Jones used to interrupt his class just to irritate him, and she could tell Mr. Gold always tried so hard not to use his cane against him. Yeah, she was definitely going to miss that.

«Well, I guess I have to see this person before agreeing with you, dear. Where is him?» She knew Gold would have found someone to replace Mr. Jones as soon as possible, that's why she charged him with the task.

«He is outside, shall I let him in?»

«Yes, please.»

Regina heard Gold telling the man something, and before she could catch the words, a tall man entered her office.

«Good morning. I got here as soon as I could.»

His words certainly arrived to Regina's ears. However she did not pay much attention to them.

The man in front of her was handsome. His eyes were sparkling while he moved his full pink lips to speak trying to make a good impression on her. Her eyes wandered across his toned body covered with a pair of blue jeans and a button down shirt which emphasized his biceps.

«See something you like?»

 _«_ Excuse me?» Regina's heart skipped a beat.

 _He couldn't have said that._

«I asked how many applicants you interviewed» the man repeated politely.

Regina relaxed a bit. Her lack of sleep was making fun of her.

«Right. Please, have a sit.» She waited for the man to get comfortable before continuing.

«My colleague, Mr. Gold, actually had the task to look for the candidates, so I am afraid I don't know how many people he found before calling you. He said you were the perfect one, and I do hope he was right.»

«Me too. I mean I really like this place. I have recently moved to Storybrooke, and I am looking for a job. Mr. Gold informed me about some of the projects your school is into and I have to say I'm really impressed.»

«Thank you. I try to involve our students in as many activities as possible.»

Emma managed to arrive at school on time.

She was now standing outside the principal's office. She was apparently having conversation with someone, so she decided to go to ladies' room in the meantime.

«You're new, aren't you?»

Emma looked at the person speaking in front of her. She was surprised to see a boy there.

 _Oh, wait._

«This is the men's room, isn't it?»

«I'm afraid it is,» the boy snorted.

Emma bit her lip. He was cute. His brown eyes were looking at her curiously.

«I'm Emma by the way»

«Neal»

Regina watched the man she had been speaking to for a half a hour now leaving her office. Mr. Gold was right. He was the perfect candidate. She found out he had previously worked as professor for other schools and his references were brilliant. Also, you could tell he was a sweet person and very passionate.

She was daydreaming about the new professor until someone knocked at her door and brought her back to reality.

Emma was finally facing her new principal.

When she returned from the restroom she was informed that she could finally meeting her.

The woman in front of her seemed to be in a good mood and told her something she did not quite caught.

The only thing she could focus on was the woman's features. She was stunning.

Her red shirt inside the long black skirt made her look professional and classy. Emma eyes remained stuck a little too much on her cleavage before looking at her full red lips which were still moving.

Emma furiously blushed and immediately looked at her own feet.

«Sorry, I don't hear very well. What did you say again?»

 _Well done, idiot. Or should I say deaf?_ Emma silently scolded herself moving a hand behind her head.

Regina felt a bit weird. Why was that girl blushing?

«Oh. I asked how can I help you»

«It only happens at times, I'm not actually deaf. _What was that?_ I'm Emma Swan. The new student. When we talked at the phone you told me you wanted to meet me before class»

«Oh yes, I remember now. Welcome to our school, Emma. I really hope you have a great time. This is your third year, am I correct?»

«Thank you. And yes, it is.»

Regina noticed Emma's eyes on her, and she felt a little uncomfortable. Her stare was intense and she almost couldn't hold it. Her eyes were beautiful, and strangely familiar.

«My name is Regina Mills. I'm the principal, but also your English teacher. It's a pleasure to have you here, Emma.»

Emma took her professor's hand and in that moment she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time.

Even though the principal was very kind and tried her best to make the student comfortable, Emma felt extremely nervous, and she was also pretty sure she had felt something unique while their hands touched.

When Emma got out of the office, she followed the principal indications and reached her first class, algebra. She was glad to see that Neal was there when she entered. She actually felt relaxed around him.

«Hello again. Is this place free?» She asked while pointing at the desk next to his.

«Hey Emma. No. It's all yours» he replied smiling.

«Thank you»

«I'm really happy we are in the same class»

«Me too» she didn't realize she was smiling while answering.

Suddenly, a person entered the class.

It was the principal.

«Good morning everyone and welcome back to school. I'm sorry to announce that professor Jones left the city yesterday, and he will not be here for the entire semester,» the principal said waiting for everyone to adjust to the news.

Emma noticed that not so many people looked sad about it.

«But, I'm also glad to say that we have already found a substitute,» she continued, now looking at the door.

A man entered the room approaching the principal.

Emma almost fainted.

«DAD?» She blurted, regretting it as soon as her mouth closed.

It was too late though. Everyone was already looking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma. Thank you for welcoming me," David looked at her daughter with a confused expression on his face. Didn't she read the message he left on the table?

"You are her father?" The principal spoke making her colleague swallowing.

"Mr. Nolan, a word, please."

Emma stared at the two going outside the room. Why didn't her father speak to her before accepting this job? They generally talk about everything, don't they?

"You, too Emma."

 _Shit._

Emma didn't know what to think. Would the Principal fire her father? She didn't know how to feel about that. She didn't want her father to lose a good job after he tried so hard to find one, but at the same time having him as teacher could bring lots of consequences, like being rejected by her own classmates. She wasn't a very social person, but she didn't want to have problems in her class either.

* * *

Regina waited for Emma and David to come outside. They had the same scared expression. Yes, she was the intimidating type. Everyone actually ran away from her when she walked through the corridors. It made her feel powerful.

"You know Emma, when I first saw you in my office, I knew you looked familiar. And now I know why," she said contemplating the two, almost amused.

"Anyway, I am not sure if I missed the part where you tell me your father works here or if you actually didn't tell me," Regina sarcastically asked, staring at Emma.

Of course the girl didn't tell her, she remembered pretty well their earlier conversation.

"Actually, Miss Mills, I think Emma didn't know I had accepted this job till now. I left her a note this morning since she was sleeping. You know, she is not the morning type." David intervened, sensing his daughter was in difficulty.

"Dad!" Emma blurted embarrassed.

Regina could almost hear their expressions.

 _What? Isn't it true?_

 _Not the time, dad._

"Anyway," David continued ignoring his daughter, "She probably didn't read the message. I bet she woke up late, like always, and she didn't notice the white paper on the table. I always have to wake her up. You know, sometimes…

"Okay, she got it, dad. I like sleeping."

Regina smirked to herself.

"Well, there is nothing bad in sleeping, right?" Regina offered, smiling at Emma.

 _Gods._

Emma looked at her speechless. What was she supposed to say?

 _Yes, Miss Mills, sleeping is good. We should do it together sometimes._

 _"_ Anyway," Regina continued, "it is not a problem for me if you are both here. Actually, it's a pleasure..as long as I don't hear complains of any kind from students or parents saying that a certain Mr. Nolan treats his daughter in a special way in respect to others."

"Absolutely, she will be like any other student to me while in class. Of course if that is okay with you, Emma?"

"Oh so now you ask for my opinion? It didn't seem like you cared when you accepted this job," Emma snapped. She couldn't let her father be that easily.

"Well, I am asking you now. This morning was supposed to be a job interview. I had no idea I would start to work immediately. But, if you have any reason why you don't want me here, I'll find another job."

 _Oh how could she be mad at him when he made that puppy face._

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you found a job that you like," Emma said sincerely. What she really wanted was to see her father happy. He deserved it after all.

Regina had the impression they were very close. She knew very well those kinds of relationships.

"Well," Regina spoke, getting their attention, "since everything's okay, I think we can all go back to our job."

* * *

Having her father as professor wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The class ended well, no complains from classmates or embarrassing moments. She exited the class, not waiting for her father to go out. It was better not to show everyone they were related. She took her phone from her pocket to check what her next class was. Economy. She really hated that subject.

"Hey Emma!"

Neal called her with a big smile on his lips.

"Hey"

Emma smiled more than it was necessary.

"So, I heard Mr. Nolan is your father,"

He said playfully with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Ha-ha very funny. I swear I am the only one who has her father as professor."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Anyway, promise to not forget about me when you are at home, the day before an exam, and you can see all the questions."

He walked away, saying goodbye with his hand, still smiling at her. He didn't hear her snort, luckily for her. It wasn't very feminine, was it?

* * *

David was pretty satisfied on how his class went. His students seemed to be very smart.

Immediately, the thought of his daughter came to his mind. He avoided calling her out during the lesson even if she spent half an hour talking to the guy next to her. He was sure he liked her, you could tell from the way he looked at his daughter, even when she observed the blackboard pretending to be listening.

Emma never had a boyfriend before, or at least none that knocked at his door.

He found himself sighing. His daughter was growing up and sooner or later she was going to come home and saying she had a new boyfriend or, worse, that she was pregnant. He tried not to think about that. She was still a baby to him.

He finished collecting his things from the desk and went outside the class. He had to visit Miss Mills.

* * *

Emma decided to go to the restrooms before her next class.

God, she already wanted to go home. She thought about Baelfire and wondered what he was doing. She really loved her cat.

She checked if it was the ladies' room where she was entering, and she supposed it was since a girl was in there. She was fixing her makeup, but turned her head from the mirror as soon as Emma entered. She smiled at her and went back putting more eyeliner on her eyelashes.

Emma thought she was really beautiful, but also that her skirt was a little bit too short.

When she went out the toilet, that girl was no more there and Emma realized that she was running later for her next class.

 _Damnit._

The door of the class was already closed. Emma took a long breath and knocked at the door. She hated arriving late. Everyone always stared at you like you were an alien.

She heard a _come in_ and she carefully opened the door. She was sure she looked like a lost puppy in that moment.

"Well arrived, Miss..?"

The professor, from his position on the desk, stared at her with an amused expression. Her heart was beating fast. She wasn't sure if that was for the intimidating figure waiting for an answer or because she suddenly forgot about her name too busy checking her professor out.

"Uh Emma. I mean, Swan. Miss Swan."

Everyone in the room started to giggle.

 _Great._

"Welcome, Miss Emma Swan. What a lovely name."

He said smirking.

"I am Mr. Gold. Welcome to EC 110."

He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Try to be punctual next time."

He said, getting closer to close the door behind her. For a moment she thought he wanted to kiss her.

Emma looked around the class to find an empty desk and that was when she realized the girl she met earlier in the restroom was there too.

* * *

David knocked at the Principal's door. He realized he was a bit nervous.

"Oh Mr. Nolan. It's you."

She raised her head from the papers on her desk and smiled at him fondly. She was wearing black thick glasses that gave her a more formal and, at the same time, sexy look.

"Please, have a sit. How was your first class?"

David admired how her teeth seemed to shine every time she smiled and how her little scar seemed to get thicker every time her lips moved. She was really beautiful.

He realized he was staring when she bit her bottom lip and moved her hand to put off her glasses.

David pretended to cough and mentally thought about an answer that made him look professional and not like an idiot.

"It was good. My students seem very nice and smart. Also.."

"I was wondering," - Regina interrupted him, putting her hands on the desk.

His heart started to beat faster and for a moment he thought she could hear it too.

"Why is your daughter's last name different from yours?"

 _Oh, that._

David smiled at the silly question. For a second he thought she wanted to invite him to dinner. He scolded himself for that thought and tried to find a simple way to answer that question.

"Well, my ex wife died giving birth to Emma. The woman I thought I would spend my future with died and it was like the world collapsed on my feet."

He felt Regina's hand on his own and in that moment he realized a tear was going through his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, David."

Her squeeze on his hand increased and somehow it gave him the strength necessary in order to continue his story.

"I couldn't keep my daughter with me. I had to work full-time and Emma needed someone who could take care of her. She was so little and so beautiful."

He smiled at the thought of his daughter. Those big blue eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"I decided to give her away, the time necessary I could collect some money in order for us to be together. I made sure the family she was with was what I had in mind."

He was lost in thought, remembering the family he wanted Emma to grow up with.

"I found a couple, a man and woman, who had another child of seven years old. Emma and him still keep in touch today. They are great friends. You know, they seemed to be the perfect family, full of joy and simplicity, like the one I wanted for my daughter."

He sighed. The memory of his ex wife will vivid in his mind.

"Emma stayed with them for three years. I tried to visit her as much as I could, but it was never enough. I wanted to be with her every hour of the day. When I could finally take her back I decided her last name should have been the one of that family, so she would have always kept a part of them with her."

"That's very sweet of you, David. You are a good man, and you raised a beautiful and smart woman."

She gave him a big smile that somehow made him feel better.

Suddenly, a knock at her door brought him back to reality.

"Miss Mills?"

David turned his head, recognizing his daughter's voice.

"Emma! Shouldn't you be in class now?"

David said, a bit worried.

"Mr. Gold sent me."

Emma emphasized the word Gold like she was disgusted by it.

"David, could you leave us alone, please? Maybe we could finish talking later."

"Sure."

David smiled at her before turning around and gave Emma an interrogative look.

When he exited the room, he looked around to see if there was someone.

The corridor was empty.

 _Good._

He thought, before putting his ear on the door.


End file.
